Modern aircraft are often configured with various systems that monitor and record data during flight operations for later analysis by maintenance personnel. The data typically resides in a central maintenance computer (“CMC”) somewhere aboard the aircraft. The CMC may be further equipped with a local terminal whereby a maintenance person interrogates the CMC to determine the “health” of the aircraft by determining what components may be in need of replacement or repair. This type of aircraft health monitoring activity occurs on a regular basis and/or when needed.
Traditionally health monitoring of an aircraft required maintenance personnel to remain at, and work from, the CMC terminal. Maintenance personal were therefore required to travel to and remain onboard the aircraft to perform the requisite testing, all of which consumed valuable maintenance hours. Further, only a single mechanic at a time could access the information stored in the CMC.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and system allowing more efficient access to vehicle health information resident within a vehicle. In addition, it is desirable to provide remote access to the health information by a plurality of users. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.